


Сомнения

by Crazy_cake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, implied rape, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: "Уголки губ Макс вздрагивают, но, чтобы не пожалеть позже, она избегает улыбки. Рука теребит манжету длинного рукава, тем самым снова привлекая внимание к своей одежде.Это не её вещи.Это вещи Рэйчел.Твою грудь сжимает болью, и ты не знаешь, почему.— Где ты её взяла? — вопрос вырывается из твоего рта быстрее, чем сердце успевает сделать удар".Разговор Макс и Нейтана в "Двух Китах", эпизод "Теория Хаоса".





	Сомнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cracks In Your Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643562) by [aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm/pseuds/aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Ты моргаешь один, два, три раза, спрашивая себя, заслуживаешь ли такого наказания, как стоящая перед тобой особа, и надеешься (на самом деле нет), что она — всего лишь плод твоего буйного воображения.  
  
Снова.  
  
Она всё ещё здесь.  
  
Макс Колфилд сидит прямо перед тобой так, как будто ничего странного не происходит и это вполне заурядное явление. Как будто она занимается этим каждый день. Невинными голубыми глазами смотрит прямо в твои, опираясь головой о тыльную сторону ладони.  
  
К твоему ужасу, на ней одежда Рэйчел Эмбер, Рэйчел Блять Эмбер. С трудом разрываешь зрительный контакт и говоришь первое, что приходит в голову.  
  
— Ну и какого хуя тебе сейчас надо?  
  
Ты так усиленно пытаешься заставить её отъебаться, но она по-прежнему здесь. Это уже не должно быть сюрпризом. Когда всё шло так, как тебе хотелось?  
  
Ты уже должен привыкнуть к неудачам.  
  
— Я просто хотела поговорить, — говорит она сладким голосом, который вмиг осушает твоё горло.  
  
Из-за чего ты ещё больший мудак, чем обычно.  
  
 _— Я так не думаю, Макс. Время вопросов закончилось. Оставь меня, блять, в покое._  
  
Ты бы с удовольствием сказал что-то другое, как «ладно, давай поговорим» или «ну хорошо, вперёд», но не можешь. Никак. Ты и Макс — не друзья. Вы даже не знакомые, а учитывая последние события, всё выглядит так, будто Вселенная до чёртиков одержима тем, чтобы сделать вас врагами. Ты становишься грубым и скупым, типичным злодеем из мультика, когда она рядом. Как и все остальные, кроме Виктории, если быть честным.  
  
 _Жизнь несправедлива._  
  
Она прикусывает губу, и ты не следишь за этим движением. Совсем нет.  
  
—  _Знаю,_  — девочка-хипстер кивает. —  _Я просто подумала… что мы могли бы заключить перемирие. Хотя бы пока мы здесь._  
  
Ты бросаешь ей ты-нахуй-умственно-отсталая-взгляд, потому что помнишь (как можно забыть?) ту замечательную ночь два дня назад, когда ты и девчонка по каким-то причинам пришли к своеобразному соглашению, и помнишь, как всё разрушилось к чертям менее, чем через час.  
  
Думая об этом, ты не можешь винить её за подозрительность.  
  
Воспоминания-образы быстро проскакивают перед глазами: крики, хватающие тонкие запястья руки, потеря контроля, больше криков и слёз.  
  
Ты не страшишься сказать ей:  
— _Ты в своём уме?_  — твой голос повышается на кварту. —  _Я тебе уже сказал: неважно, что тогда случилось, это ничего не меняет._  
  
Ты поднимаешь взгляд обратно и видишь, как она хмурится.  
— Я _тоже уже сказала, я знаю, Нейтан. Я просто…_  — в голосе слышится решимость. —  _Я и сама не знаю, что творю, если честно. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне и самой не нравится идея зависнуть с тобой надолго._  
  
Определённо: она не обманывала.  
  
— Но, — она продолжает, — мне  _интересно, ладно? Вот и всё моё объяснение. Поговори со мной чуть-чуть._  
  
Её слова раздаются в голове эхом. Ты думаешь, она неуравновешенная. Чокнулась нахер.  
  
Наверное, ты тоже, раз с какого-то чёрта принимаешь предложение поговорить. Поговорить с той, с которой не должен и которую должен всеми силами избегать. Впав в состояние транса, ты соглашаешься.  
  
Тихий голосок шепчет, что это потому, что ты влюблён в эту чудачку, и, хоть ты и не должен, не значит, что не хочешь.  
  
Игнорируешь.  
  
 _Ёбаные голоса._  
  
Уголки губ Макс вздрагивают, но, чтобы не пожалеть позже, она избегает улыбки. Рука теребит манжету длинного рукава, тем самым снова привлекая внимание к своей одежде.  
  
Это не её вещи.  
  
Это вещи Рэйчел.  
  
Твою грудь сжимает болью, и ты не знаешь, почему.  
  
— Где ты её взяла? — вопрос вырывается из твоего рта быстрее, чем сердце успевает сделать удар.  
  
Макс моргает, поражённая твоей внезапной вспышкой.  
— Что? — она прослеживает твой потерянный взгляд. — А, одежда? Хлоя одолжила на время, ну, знаешь…  
  
Ты пробуждаешься от транса, на мгновение забывая о пропавшей девушке при упоминании  _её_ имени. Ну. Конечно. Блять. Слушаешь вполуха болтовню Макс, и раздражение возвращается в полной силе.  
  
Тебе казалось, что хуже уже быть не может.  
  
Потому что тебе всегда плохо.  
  
Ты должен был ожидать, что разговор с повёрнутой на селфи девчонкой обязательно приведёт к тому, что она заговорит о той ёбаной шлюхе. Но от этого и правда больнее.  
  
Неосознанно сжимаешь руки в кулаки.  
  
Сжав челюсть, позволяешь себе секунду, одну единственную секунду, на то, чтобы её осмотреть.  
  
Теперь она улыбается и вся словно светится, здоровый румянец украшает веснушчатые щёки, в глазах теряется голубая лань, когда Макс пересказывает историю о другой девушке, и что самое худшее — похоже, она и сама не заметила, как начала это делать. Ужаснее всего то, что она, скорее всего, забыла, с кем разговаривает, иначе бы не рассказывала тебе такое бесполезное дерьмо.  
  
Не это тебе хотелось бы знать. Не похоже, что эта чушь, которую она несёт, как-то пойдёт тебе на пользу — скорее, наоборот.  
  
Выглядит счастливой.  
  
Фыркаешь, приводя Макс в чувство. Она краснеет, осознавая, что наделала. Хорошо, думаешь ты.  
  
Ревнивый — ты никогда в жизни не применял к себе такого слова. Пока не встретил её.  
  
Ну. Конечно. Блять.  
  
 _— Мне следовало догадаться._  
  
 _— Ты о чём?_  
  
 _— Ты и эта панковая шлюха,_  — ты практически рычишь к концу предложения.  
  
Макс застывает, приоткрыв рот.  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
Тебя это не останавливает от следующей фразы:  
 _— Мне нужно сказать вслух? Это ведь до боли очевидно; наверно, ты слепая на оба глаза, раз не видишь._  
  
 _— Я понятию не имею, что ты несёшь,_  — она отрицает, поджав губы и нервно стуча пальцами по столу.  
  
 _— Не играй со мной в дурочку._  
  
 _— Ты бредишь._  
  
 _— Эй, ты сама хотела поговорить. Так вот, мы здесь, говорим._  
  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, сейчас ты был бы мёртв.  
  
И снова.  
  
 _— Признай._  
  
 _— Признать что, Нейтан?_  
  
Ты ненавидишь форму, какую принимают её губы, произнося твоё имя.  
  
Ты сам удивляешься, когда набираешься смелости сказать то, что всегда знал:  
 _— Ты в неё влюблена,_  — твой голос звучит мягче, чем должен; сухо сглатываешь. - _В эту синеволосую ведьму._  
  
Слова обжигают твой рот и язык, тебе нехорошо.  
  
Это правда.  
  
Её поведение тут же меняется; она смотрит так настойчиво, словно хочет процарапать глазами путь в твою душу. Ты не в силах бросать ответный взгляд, слишком боящийся того, что она обнаружит в нём то, что не должна.  
  
Спустя несколько неловких минут она пожимает плечами, по-прежнему напряжённая:  
— _Нет_ , — в голосе нет уверенности.  
  
—  _Не морочь мне голову, Колфилд. Ты носишься с ней так же, как с тобой носится Грэхем._  
  
Больно произносить вслух вещи, которые таил внутри себя. Если она и не влюблена в Хлою, то откуда гарантия, что ей интересен ты?  
  
Ниоткуда.  
  
Вам просто не суждено быть вместе.  
  
Не в этой вселенной.  
  
 _— Ох уж этот бедный ублюдок. Даже не замечает, что он тебе совсем не нравится, правда?_  
  
Горечь и ревность — просто прекрасная смесь.  
  
Макс несильно хмурится, теперь не выглядя зажатой:  
— _Ладно, допустим. И что с того? К чему столько фарса, Прескотт? Расстроился?_  — она наклоняется поближе. —  _И всё не так, безграмотный придурок._  
  
Оскорбление обжигает, из-за чего ты хочешь отомстить самым жестоким и кошмарным методом и не можешь вести себя мило и непринуждённо. Ты социально недееспособный — не умеешь спокойно общаться с кем-то, не обидев в процессе.  
  
И ты терпеть это не можешь. Ненависти так много, что тебе самому противно. Ненавидишь, что инстинкт самосохранения сразу срабатывает при малейшей угрозе.  
  
Хотя ты понимаешь.  
  
Понимаешь, почему так происходит.  
  
Чтобы никто не подобрался слишком близко.  
  
Чтобы тебе опять не сделали больно.  
  
Да, может, это неправильно.  
  
Но это то, кем ты стал.  
  
Стиснув зубы, давишься ядом, который может пролиться в любой момент.  
 _— Безграмотный в чём, девственница?_  
  
Она смотрит снисходительно, явно подавляя желание огрызнуться в ответ.  
—  _Для начала,_  — говорит она, —  _если бы ты не был таким высокомерным убл… парнем, ты, скорее всего, знал бы такой термин, как «бисексуальность». Слышал о таком, а, девственник?_  
  
Теперь ещё и это. Тебя сбивает с толку, кружится голова. На секунду твоя маска ломается, обнажая искреннее удивление, и, чёрт её подери, она права — ты только предполагал, исходя из того, что Макс ни к кому в кампусе не проявляла интереса, пока не появилась Хлоя.  
  
 _Как же я проебался._  
  
Твоё сердце бьётся так быстро, что ты боишься, что оно вылетит из груди прямо в руки девушки напротив, и, вау, не будет ли это до пизды иронично?  
  
Убираешь руки со стола, кладёшь их на колени, рассеянно рассматривая следы полумесяцев от ногтей на ладонях.  
  
Прикусываешь язык и ничего не говоришь.  
  
Макс шумно вздыхает, чувствуешь на себе её проницательный взгляд.  
—  _И об Уоррене… Боже, мне… Мне он вообще не интересен._  — Казалось, она старается подобрать нужные слова. —  _Не пойми меня неправильно, Уоррен хороший и милый парень, но… Не вижу его своим парнем. Не мой тип._  
  
—  _Тогда какой же твой тип? Синеволосые девочки-панки?_  — резко спрашиваешь, всё ещё смотря вниз.  
  
Тебе не обязательно глядеть на Макс, чтобы ощущать, как она впилась в тебя глазами.  
—  _С чего бы мне_ … — замолкает, прежде чем закончить мысль. —  _Полагаю, мне нравится нечто неожиданное, спонтанное, понимаешь? Даже не знаю, как ещё объяснить. Люди, которые внешне кажутся жёсткими и неприступными, но в то же время скрывают что-то, имеют тайну._  — Она закрывает рот, будто что-то осознав.  
  
Неважно что, но этого хватает, чтобы снова на ней сконцентрироваться. Твоё сердце застряло в горле. Её выражение лица красноречиво говорит о том, что заставило её заткнуться. Она сказала лишнее. Розовые губы застыли в форме буквы «О», красным раскрасило щёки и шею; ты тоже начинаешь волноваться.  
  
Ты не понимаешь, что произошло. Что происходит. Ты чрезвычайно смущён; единственная мысль, настоящая мысль, в которой ты уверен на все сто, — ты нестерпимо очарован Макс Колфилд.  
  
Словно она видит тебя первый раз, и тебя пугает, что она может увидеть. Возможности ужасают, заставляя тебя застыть на месте.  
  
Ты бы отдал всё, чтобы сидеть так вечно, несмотря на странность ситуации. Просто смотреть глаза в глаза, словно наблюдая вечность.  
  
Тебя беспокоит, какая банальщина засела в твоём мозгу.  
  
Но хорошее не длится вечно, — ты это знаешь наверняка, — но всё равно так несправедливо, когда она начинает медленно моргать, постепенно выходя из транса. Разочарование съедает изнутри, когда Макс отрывает взгляд и откидывается на спинку кресла, благодаря чему ты замечаешь, насколько вы были близки.  
  
Она нервно оглядывается по сторонам, ты обдумываешь, зачем, ведь всё равно не имеет смысла — каждый занят своими делами.  
  
Она сглатывает, нервно ёрзая. Как и должно быть.  
  
Не зная, что делать дальше, достаёшь камеру и бездумно вертишь в руках. Иногда кажется, что кто-то пытается усложнить тебе жизнь, сбить с толку, а потом оказывается, что ты делаешь это сам.  
  
Например, нынешнюю ситуацию можно было бы избежать, просто отказавшись от разговора. Как и должно быть.  
  
А может, во всём виноваты лекарства. Хуй его знает. У тебя всё перепуталось.  
  
Вокруг сплошной хаос.  
  
Поэтому Макс застаёт тебя врасплох, когда начинает разговор.  
  
—  _Отличная у тебя камера_. — Она смотрит на неё с желанием в глазах.  
  
—  _Спасибо_ , — ты отвечаешь небрежно, пожимая плечами. Её поведение интересует тебя куда больше, чем тупая камера.  
  
Кроме того, о ней не так приятно думать.  
  
О камере, то есть.  
  
Она наклоняет голову в сторону, избавившись от былого дискомфорта, и спрашивает:  
— Почему ты не в классе мистера Джефферсона?  
  
Всё твоё хладнокровие полетело коту под хвост. Включая тупую подростковую рассеянность.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты делаешь отличные фото, Нейтан. Я видела твою работу, и она достаточно… уникальна.  
  
Она говорит. Она продолжает, блять, говорить, и ты трясёшься, дрожишь. Весь мир, блять, трясётся, и очень трудно не показывать, что внутри, не разорваться на части от её слов. Как же хочется опрокинуть стол, бросить всё на пол. Чувствуешь себя больным и грязным, тебе нужно оставаться как можно подальше от Макс.  
  
Слова расплываются, и скоро ты не можешь различить ничего из её болтовни; теперь в твои уши залетает чистой воды бред. Вина, раскаяние, ненависть, ярость. Эти эмоции затмевают твой разум, хотят овладеть тобой, и ты понятия не имеешь, как с ними справиться.  
  
 _Какого хуя случилось с Рэйчел?!  
  
Кейт…  
  
Хочешь заставить меня гордиться, не так ли?_  
  
Укусы на бёдрах горят. Старые шрамы на запястьях горят. Всё твоё тело горит.  
  
Так же было вчера. Вчера, в кабинете ректора, с Макс и тем уёбком в одной комнате. Помнишь своё желание умереть и ложь, вырывающуюся сквозь зубы, когда тебя спросили о Кейт. Помнишь, как мир предстал перед тобой чёрно-белым.  
  
Помнишь синяки, оставленные чужими пальцами. Недавние, болезненные.  
  
Не выдерживаешь.  
  
—  _Тебе-то что?_  — рычишь, глаза наливаются красным. —  _Просто потому что у меня есть талант не значит, что я стану одним из тупых фанатов. Что с вами всеми не так? Ты и Виктория обе, сука, слепнете, когда дело касается этого мужика. Меня от такого тошнит._  
  
Все рациональные мысли бесследно исчезли, и остался только одинокий злой подросток, всех отталкивающий.  
  
Макс сжимается от твоей вспышки, но ты слишком ослеплён ненавистью и стыдом, чтобы заметить.  
  
— _Тебе не очень нравится мистер Джефферсон_ , — она говорит осторожно, зная, что ходит по тонкому льду.  
  
Презрительно усмехаешься, желая выговориться ей, рассказать свою «тайну», но в то же время зная, что не можешь. Поэтому говоришь, вновь подстёгиваемый гневом:  
—  _Ты только что кое-что сказала_ , — полностью игнорируешь её заявление. —  _О моих фото. Что они «уникальны»_. — Изо рта вырывается ироничный смешок. —  _Херня. Что ты думаешь о них на самом деле? Только честно._  
  
Макс снова с волнением барабанит пальцем по столешнице, выдавая неуверенность и самую малость страх. Куда же ушла теперь и её уверенность? Где же то любопытство, которое вечно становилось причиной её проблем? Ты высказываешь эти мысли вслух, заставляя её среагировать.  
  
Наконец, она говорит:  
—  _Ладно. Буду грубой._  — Смотрит с опаской, снова царапая манжету. Не желает уклоняться от прямого вызова. —  _Они жуткие и тревожные._  
  
—  _Ты думаешь, со мной что-то не так, не правда ли?_  — отвечаешь. Она кусает губу, что пиздецки выводит тебя из себя.  
  
—  _Ты права,_  — соглашаешься, кивая, а внутренности скручивает. Ты уже и не помнишь, когда последний раз ел что-то приличное. —  _Мои фотографии? Так я вижу. Мир. Чёрно-белым. Непохожим на твои дурацкие селфи._  
  
Теперь молчит уже Макс.  
  
—  _Мёртвые животные, могилы — как-то нездорово, я прав_? — улыбаешься, но знаешь, что улыбка выходит уродливой и гнилой. —  _Чёрт, всё блядски закручивается и становится хуже. Намного хуже._  
  
Макс продолжает молчать, и ты не можешь даже на неё посмотреть. Не можешь.  
  
— _Знаешь, когда я был ребёнком, я часто бродил один в лесу. Поначалу просто потому, что мне это нравилось, а уже потом потому, что только так я мог сбежать…_  — решаешь на этом не задерживаться. —  _Так или иначе, однажды я бродил и нашёл её. Мёртвую птицу. Она лежала на земле вся в крови и выглядела невероятно умиротворённой. Я одновременно был испуган и заворожен. До того я никогда не видел чего-то такого трагично волнующего… и прежде чем я понял, что делаю, я тоже лёг на землю. Мне было глубоко поебать на грязь и остальное. Я тогда смотрел на птицу, просто смотрел и впервые о ней подумал. О смерти. О том, что это финал. После того, как ты умрёшь, всё теряет своё ёбаное значение, абсолютно всё. Никто не может тебя контролировать. Никто не сможет сделать тебе больно…_  
  
К концу твоей речи Макс вся зелёная и стоит в шаге от места, где сидела. Ты прекращаешь улыбаться, уголки губ тянутся вниз.  
—  _Ненавижу это_ , — признаёшься, —  _ненавижу свою ограниченность… Нет, не так. Ненавижу, что делаю фото вещей в их худших проявлениях, а не в лучших. Ненавижу, что выгляжу неспособным делать что-то ещё. Ненавижу то, что не могу остановиться. Ненавижу то, что всё время смотрю сквозь кривые линзы…_  
  
Посмеиваешься — смешок выходит слабым и словно треснувшим. Ты ненавидишь и свою уязвимость.  
—  _И знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего?_  — смотришь в окно, избегая сталкиваться с девушкой взглядами. —  _То, что уже слишком поздно. Для меня уже слишком, блять, поздно._  
  
Кости ломает, сердце болит, мозг пульсирует, и ты ужасно устал. Устал от усилий и борьбы. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось. Поскорее. Но это? Всё это? Нужно остановить. Всё это не может длиться вечно.  
  
Твой живот бурчит прямо в неловкой тишине. Игнорируешь, зная, что должен пойти в общежитие и принять несколько таблеток. Запах жареного становится раздражающим, ты высушен морально и физически.  
  
Ты не должен дать этому случиться.  
  
—  _Нейтан,_ — шепчет Макс и, быть-такого-не-может, в её голосе слышится грусть. Не-может-быть. Она смеётся без каких-либо эмоций. —  _Я не понимаю,_ — говорит она, но ты и так знал. На самом деле ты и не ожидал, что она поймёт. Хоть и надеялся. —  _Но хочу. Хочу понять._  — Покачиваешь головой; в горле слишком сухо, чтобы говорить. —  _Знаю, что не могу, Нейтан. Ты мне не позволишь, и я просто… просто не могу, но очень хочу. Правда хочу._  
  
Поднимаешь на неё глаза, затем сожалея о содеянном.  
  
Макс выглядит такой же сломанной, каким ты себя чувствуешь, такой же разорванной на части, запутавшейся и потерянной. А её глаза. О, они так и кричат: «Как бы я хотела тебя ненавидеть!» — и ты хочешь того же. Хочешь ненавидеть их в ответ.  
  
Если бы у тебя была мощь что-то изменить, ты бы немедля стёр сам факт этой беседы раз и навсегда. Чтобы избавить вас обоих от боли и борьбы.  
  
Самая прекрасная из всех девушек, что ты видел, убирает прядь волос с лица и испускает жалкое подобие смешка. Говорит:  
 _— Ты и я, мы…_  
  
—  _Нет_ , — перебиваешь её, предвидя, что она собирается сказать. Перебиваешь, потому что не можешь услышать это вслух. Перебиваешь, потому что знаешь, что так будет больнее и уничтожит твоё решение. —  _Нет, мы не можем._  
  
— _Так и знала, что ты это скажешь_. — Из-за её улыбки хочешь выцарапать себе глаза; она не должна так улыбаться. Улыбаться так же, как и ты.  
  
—  _Ну что ж_ , — говорит Макс, и её слова звучат как прощание, —  _вот и поговорили._  
  
Пожимаешь плечами.  
  
Тебе больно.  
  
Больше всего на свете ты желаешь уметь перематывать время.  
  
Как только успеваешь подумать об этом, голубые глаза наполняются слезами, одна капля скатывается по щеке, а потом…  
  
Потом она делает что-то действительно странное.  
  
Она поднимает руку.  
  


***

  
  
**_«Я буду улыбаться так, словно всё хорошо; делать вид, будто всё просто отлично; притворяться, что всё превосходно, хоть и внутри всё кровоточит…»_ **


End file.
